


「Can't you see? You're mine.」

by great_ben_810



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 21:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16183397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/great_ben_810/pseuds/great_ben_810
Summary: Summary: Hannah marks Barbara.





	「Can't you see? You're mine.」

Barbara reminds Hannah of a princess.

Don’t get her wrong.

Hannah has seen many princesses—daughters of other noble families—throughout her life as an England.

It’s just that she’s never seen a princess who looked like she walked out of a fairytale…

Which fairytale, you ask?

_Snow White_

Isn’t it obvious?

Her raven black hair and snow white skin…

She wants to touch it.

She might wake her up, but

_I can’t resist._

 

Two fingers—the index and middle finger—trod above the covers.

Soon, they reach her soft nightgown.

A little hesitation, and

they lightly walk across the warm, snowy plains.

But walking is slow, so they slide down until they reach a dip to rest.

 

While her fingers outline her clavicle, Hannah’s eyes roam across her sleeping face.

Under the moonlight, Barbara glows.

Not just her face.

Everywhere Hannah just touched.

Her snow white shoulder, her snow white neck.

Anywhere exposed is a snow-covered ground shining under the moonlight.

Except there’s no footprints to dirty the smooth, white plains.

Only fingerprints that leave unseen marks on Barbara’s skin.

 

A rustling forces Hannah’s fingers to leave the warmth.

Barbara had turned over in her sleep, facing away from Hannah.

Her back towards Hannah. 

A strand of her hair slides off her shoulders.

Her nape towards Hannah.

 

As an England, Hannah was expected to be refined and dignified.

As an England, Hannah had to grow up quicker than others—mature with responsibilities and manners.

This meant that she had to have conversations with people she didn’t want to.

She had to accept words with ulterior motives and smartly parry them.

She had to smother herself so that others wouldn’t be able to judge her childlike behavior.

She couldn’t play out in the snow.

She could only watch from inside as the snow quietly fell.

But sometimes,

when she was certain that no one was watching,

when no one would be watching,

Hannah would quickly touch the cold snow.

To dirty it with her own hands before someone else could.

 

So, Hannah dirtied the warm snow in front of her with her lips,

leaving a red flower to bloom in the snow white.

 

_Oh, mirror, mirror, on the wall_

_don’t let her or others see my mark at all._


End file.
